A Lightish Red Thanksgiving
by FreelancerRiley
Summary: The Reds and Blues sit down for a nice Thanksgiving dinner. Need I say more? Oh, yeah, and Donut makes everyone say what they're thankful for. Also, Doc/O'Malley shipping. Happy Thanksgiving y'all!


It was Thanksgiving in Valhalla, and the two teams had agreed to be civil to each other for this day and eat together. Besides, Donut had already invited Blue Team over for dinner. Without Sarge's permission. Again.

Speaking of Donut, he was currently making the stuffing for the turkey, which was in the oven. There were some un-carved pumpkins left from Halloween, so he was going to use them for pumpkin pie. Grif wanted them for something, he wouldn't say what. It would undoubtedly annoy Sarge.

"Come on! There's three pumpkins! You only need one of them!(1)" Grif pleaded.

"Why do you need them for?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I'll give you a bigger piece of pie than Sarge if you tell me."

Now Grif had a dilemma. On one hand, he had to tell Donut about his surprise. And everyone knew how well he could keep a secret. Thanks to him, Sarge knew about three of his best hiding spot. On the other hand, he'd get a bigger piece of pie than Sarge, which would piss him off to no end. Hmm...

"Fine." He whispered something into the pink-clad man.

"I love that idea!" Donut squealed.

"Tell anyone, and I'll rip up all of your magazines," Grif threatened.

"Even my _Glamor _magazines?!"

"_All of them._"

Donut gulped.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at one of the non-doors.

"Could you go see who that is? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Rolling his eyes, Grif went to the non-door the knocking came from, and was surprised at what he saw.

It wasn't the fact that Doc was standing there, but it was the figure next to him. He was half a head taller than the medic, had the same brown hair, but messier, and red eyes. He was also wearing light blue jeans similar to Doc's, and a purple t-shirt that was a bit of a darker shade than his companion's. Grif could easily recognize the man, even in this form.

"O'Malley, since when do you have your own body?"

"That's none of you business!" He snapped. His voice was the way it sounded when he was infecting the medic.

"Donut invited us-" Doc started to explain.

"You," O'Malley corrected."

"-us," Doc continued. "over for some kind of party."

Grif suddenly stopped giving a shit. Wait, that means that he actually gave one in the first place.

"Kitchen's down the hall to the left. Just follow the singing if you get lost. And don't breaking anything." The pumpkins were in the living room, so he headed in that direction. Doc went to the kitchen with a grumbling O'Malley behind him.

When they got there, Donut was taking the turkey out of the oven.

"Hey Donut! Long time, no see!"

"Oh, hey Doc! I didn't think you would come. And you brought O'Malley! That's fantastic!"

"I hate you all," said A.I. commented.

Ignoring O'Malley, Donut asked, "Could you help me with the pumpkin pie, Doc?" He replied with an enthusiastic yes. "I also need someone to go get one of the pumpkins from the living room."

With a sigh, O'Malley volunteered to go. When he got there, the smell of pumpkin filled the room. Grif was carving one of them. When he tried to see what the orange-clad soldier was making, he covered it.

"It's a surprise!"

O'Malley didn't really care. He took the remaining pumpkin and returned to the kitchen.

~Later, at dinner~

Donut did a great job with the meal. There was salad, pumpkin pie, gravy, stuffing, and the wonderful turkey. Sarge and Church were at the heads of the table. The Reds were on one side, and the Blues were on the other. Doc and O'Malley sat on the Blue side. But where was Grif? His absence made Sarge look bad. He was about to order Simmons to look for him when the soldier came into the room with two carved pumpkins. One had the Red Flag carved into it, the other was the Blue Flag. This received a round of applause. They were placed next to the leaders of each team.

As they were about to dig in, Donut cried, "Wait! We haven't given thanks yet!" Grumbling, they put down their utensils.

"Sarge, would you like to start?"

"Well, the Blues are here in my base, the jeep's a wreck, Lopez is dismantled, and Grif is still alive...hmm...I still have my Shotgun!"

"Close enough. Grif?"

"I'm thankful to get to eat Donut's wonderful cooking...and to have a bigger piece of pie than Sarge."

"You little-"

"I'm thankful to have such a great commander!"

"Thank you Simmons!"

"Kiss-ass."

"I'm thankful that we are all able to eat under the same roof!"

Well," Doc began. "I'm thankful that none of my patients have died, and that O'Malley finally confessed his feelings for me!" O'Malley turned red at this statement and buried his head in his hands. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment.

"So," Tucker said, nudging the A.I. with his elbow. "what are you thankful for, O'Malley?"

"Go to hell."

"I'm thankful that my 'piece of pumpkin pie' is big. Bow chicka bow wow!" Grif threw his napkin at him.

"Well, I'm thankful that The Meta is dead-"

"Amen to that!" Church interrupted.

"-and I'm not in jail. Hell, I'm thankful to be alive after all that shit."

"I'm thankful for Church!"

"I'm thankful that no-one has team-killed me for about a week."

They all raised their drinks in a toast.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

A/N: (1) I have no idea how many pumpkins you need for pumpkin pie. Let's just assume that Donut is magical. Yes that's open to interpretation.


End file.
